Little Surprise
by Roadd
Summary: Ichigo is having trouble sleeping. Can Ichimaru help him?


It was a usual boring night in Sereitei. Renji was strewn out on top of his sleeping bag that was placed on the floor next to mine and Rukia's who was cuddled up next to Kon. I normally didn't have trouble sleeping but tonight was different I could taste the disturbance in the air. I licked my lips quickly to relieve them of being chapped then flung myself into a different position to try to coax my mind to sleep. I was on my stomach perpendicular to my now crumpled sleeping bag under my body. Ugh...I just couldn't get to sleep. Reluctantly, I got up to take a walk hoping that it would somehow work as a makeshift sedative. Now on most days no one would have been lurking the halls of the Kuchiki Manor but tonight was different.

"Heya Ichi" came a voice from the shadows, I recognized the voice instantly. The smug tone that was thick through the slight accent it held. On cue Ichimaru a.k.a fox face emerged from the shadows with his usual never ending grin. "Watcha' doin' up so late ne?"

"Couldn't sleep, not that that really concerns you.." I cringed at the predatory gaze that the man was giving me.

"Would ya like me to help ya with that?" I only caught a glimpse of silver as the silver-haired man used shunpo to appear behind me, wrapping his slender arms around my waist.

"W-what are you doing?" I jumped out of the mans grasp trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Just relax Ichi I'm just tryin' to help ya.." His smile never faltering.

"Help me with what?" My voice cracked as I croaked out a response.

"With your little sleeping problem."

"I-i don't need help." I had to get out of here and _fast_.

"Are ya sure?"Pinning me against the wall he ran his hand down my chest then lightly grazing over my sensitive area which unintentionally made my body twitch.

"So ya do want meh help.."

"W-what?" This was _bad_, what was I supposed to do. Scream? No that would only awaken Byakuya and that would get us all in trouble especially Rukia for letting Renji and I sleep over. Run? I wasn't nearly fast enough to outrun this monster. Take it? Hell no! I squirmed against that man trying to break free but it proved to no avail only resulting in a hard smack to my ass.

"Now my strawberry, let's move to a place a little more comfortable." Fox face led me to an equipment warehouse that was on the back side of the Kuchiki Manor quietly opening and closing the door then throwing me into the corner.

"Please let me go!" My emotions got the best of me and I cried out in hopes that the man would let me go, but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"But I haven't helped ya with your problem"He walked towards me binding my arms and legs together with some form of kido that I couldn't make out through the ringing in my ears. I believe it was called tintinnabulation, such bad timing.

"First lets remove your clothing" Ichimaru pulled out his zanpaktou running it down my body cutting away any and all clothes I had on. "Much better" He eyed me hungrily staring my body up and down. He inched forward approaching my throbbing member that couldn't take the closeness of the man and his hot breath.

"Oh my, Ichi why have ya been hidin' this from me?" Before I could dignify him with a response he licked the tip receiving a moan from me that I couldn't hold back.

"Mmm...I want ta' hear ya scream my name" I was at a loss of words as I felt him take me deep into his mouth. His tongue working around my member not missing a spot as he bobbed his head up and down.

"G-gin!" I moaned out not being able to fight back. This was wrong! So wrong! But somewhere deep inside I wanted it. He pulled away causing me to whimper softly at the lack of warmth, but I was surprised when his lips came crashing into mine. It started out soft but he began to push further into the kiss licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. I contemplated for a moment before giving in and opening my mouth allowing him to explore. It was a fierce battle of tongues until Gin pulled away leaving us both gasping for air.

"Well, well look who's enjoyin' this" The smirk on Gin's face widened farther giving him an even more disturbing look than usual.

"Isn't it a little unfair that i'm the only one who's naked?" I smiled up at him wanting to hurry up and finish whatever little games Gin was going to play.

"Anxious are we?" Despite Gin's usual taunting disposition he gladly removed his clothing placing them delicately on the table beside him. I stared disbelievingly at the man. His body was sheer perfection. The moon light seeping through the windows reflected off his perfectly toned abs, his pale skin giving off a soft glow. My eyes came to rest on his very erect length. It was quite impressive, I wouldn't have expected any less from him.

"Ya like?" He sang, slightly pelvic thrusting in my general direction. In fact I did like what I saw, hell I _loved_ what I saw and my body began to shake in anticipation. My mind began racing. Was this beautiful man really about to touch me? How could I have tried to fight this! I gave in finally letting my body relax.

"Don't cha ya get too relaxed I'm trying ta help ya sleep remember." Sleep? That was now a foreign word in my vocabulary. The only words I knew were Hot. Male. With. A. Dare I say it! Big. Ass. Dick.

It had never occurred to me before now that I could have been gay. I mean sure I never felt anything towards Orihime or Rukia, but its not like I was lusting after Renji's ass or anything. I was awoken from my thoughts as a firm hand smacked my ass...again.

"Ya like that Ichi?"There was no time to respond as he smacked again this time leaving a red mark.

"I didn't know you were a sadist Gin"

"How could I not be! It's so much fun!" He smacked again this time on the other cheek leaving another red mark.

"Ah! Gin please...do something!" I pleaded.

"Not just yet my little strawberry." Gin got up and walked over to his clothes rummaging through them in search of something. After he retrieved the items he returned to me, flipping me over on my hands and knees which were still bound together. Luckily he unbound my legs placing them apart and pushing me up against the wall. I heard a bottle pop open then something being squirted out.

"Gin?" I was silenced by his hand grasping my erection and rubbing it spreading the liquid on it. I noted that it smelled of fruit. Soon after I felt something else being pushed onto my cock, it felt like a ring and it stopped right at the base.

"Gin..whats-"

"Shhhh..." After a prolonged silence gin grasped my hips firmly positioning himself at my entrance. He hadn't even prepared me...that bastard. My thoughts were interrupted by him slamming inside of me. I cried out in pain.

"Ah! Gin! It..it hurts!" I had never had sex before but I never knew it would hurt this much. Well now that I think about it who knows what Kon does to my body.

"Move!" I commanded as he was at a stand still letting me adjust.

"Okay, but now there'll be no stopping meh"

"Shut up and move!"

"Oh someones feisty" He pulled out slamming back into me the lube he had put on himself heating up instantly. My insides were on fire not just from the lube but from his earth shattering thrusts. Each thrust became harder begging to rip me in half.

"I wantcha to say my name!" The man gritted his teeth his smile now fading.

"G-gin!" I managed to get out trying to wrap myself around the table to gain some composure.

"Louder!" He smacked my ass sending vibrations through both our bodies as I slammed back into him timing it with each thrust.

"Ichi...maru.." I panted but was surprised when he stopped his thrusting and pulled out completely. A loud moan escaped my lips as he grabbed my cock and began pumping at it vigorously rubbing his rock hard erection against my back. The pleasure was unbearable, the lube, the scent of sex, the man before me it was all too much, I couldn't last much longer.

"Ah..mm...I'm..gonna" As I reached the edge, I gripped at the mans shoulders behind me but I stared confused at the wall in front of me. I didn't cum. I couldn't cum. The pleasure just continued to build to a whole new level.

"Why...I can't cum?" I whimpered.

"Just a little toy I bought." He smiled down at the ring around the base of my cock letting me know that that was the evil doer. My body was about to give out but I still couldn't cum and Gin wasn't finished with me yet. Gin released the binds on my hands letting me push myself up onto my hands and knees. Once I was ready Gin let go of my length and began slamming back into me at break neck speed, this time hitting a set of nerves deep within me. By now I was sweating profusely and my hair was limp and stuck to my face, but I was in too much of a high to care. The pleasure was inhuman and I couldn't fucking _cum_, it was immoral.

"Gin! Please!" I begged the man to let me cum but his smirk returned and he just slammed into me harder. My body shaking from the blows and about to give out. I looked over my shoulder to see that he was also wearing a ring, making it impossible for him to cum too.

"You ruined the surprise, strawberry" He smiled down at me leaning over my body and pumping at my aching member once again. The two sensations drove me wild and I began to see stars each time he pounded against me. Suddenly he flipped me over and placed my legs on his shoulders, but didn't waste any time and continued to thrust deep inside of me. How long was this going to last? I felt as though I could burst. The man pulled me up into a rough kiss before hurriedly removing the ring around my base and pumping at me one last time Immediately, I came shooting my seed onto my chest and his. In one fluid motion he pulled out, pulled his ring off then slammed back inside of me thrusting a few more times before cumming. We both collapsed on the ground panting.

"Are you..sleepy Ichi?" The man asked in between gasps for air.

"Yeah.." To tell the truth I was tired. My eyelids were heavy and I began to drift off to sleep.

"Good..." With that the darkness took me over.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with Rukia and Renji hovering above me.

"What?" I yawned stretching and looking confused at the two above me.

"Um..Ichigo...why.. are you naked?" Rukia blushed looking away. Naked? I looked down to see that I was in fact naked. That damn fox...But I couldn't care less and simply rolled over and went back to sleep, not caring that Byakuya was now in the doorway unsheathing his zanpaktou.


End file.
